Déclaration à la veille de Noël
by Oo-chan
Summary: Sasuke, étudiant, âgé de 19 ans vie avec le seul membre de sa famille encor en vie, son grand frère de 25 ans, Itachi Uchiwa. Etant à la tête de l’entreprise familial, ont peut dire que ces deux là ne manque de rien… à part peu être d'un peu d'amour...


* * *

Genre :

Yaoï

Résumé :

Sasuke, étudiant dans une fac prestigieuse a Konoha, âgé de 19 ans vie avec le seul membre de sa famille encor en vie, son grand frère de 25 ans, Itachi Uchiwa. Etant a la tête de l'entreprise familial, ont peut dire que ces deux là ne manque de rien… à part peut être d'un peu d'amour….

Notre histoire se déroule dans la semaine qui précède Noël. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car, je l'avoue, c'est mon premier ItaSasu…

Couple :

ItaSasu et oui c'est une relation entre frère donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !!!

Crédit :

Je vous prévient pour cette fiction je n'ai pas obtenu l'accord de Masashi Kishimoto pour emprunter Naruto je me suis donc rabattu sur Itachi… je me demande se que sa va donner… ?

Vous êtes prévenu ce one shot explique une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes donc + 18 ans.

**

* * *

**

Déclaration à la veille de Noël

Tu rentres enfin de la fac. Mais où était tu donc à cette heure ? Il est déjà 21 heures ! Je sais que tu es majeur et vacciné mais si tu savais à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi !!! Si seulement tu voyais mes regards, mes gestes… pourquoi me fait tu tant de mal… à moi ton grand frère… si seulement tu me voyais tel que je te voie…

- Komban wa Nii-san !!

- Hm…

Encore ce mot, toujours se mot… si tu pouvais une seule fois seulement m'appeler par mon prénom… il n'est pourtant pas si compliqué… Sasuke… je vais sûrement faire quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas mais… j'en ai besoin… alors sans vraiment réfléchir je te prend dans mes bras… je peux sentir ton souffle se couper un instant avant que tu ne demande…

- … ! Nii-san ?

- … reste comme sa… juste un peu…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? _resserrant peu à peu ses bras autour de ma taille._

- Rien… je me suis juste inquiété…

- Raaa Nii-san je n'ai plus 10 ans !!

- Je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi…

- Bon allez vient je vais faire à mangé aujourd'hui !! _me dit il en se détachant de mes bras._

Je le voie se diriger vers la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il sort des ustensiles et jette un coup d'œil dans le frigo d'un air décidé… je me mare en silence avant de m'avancer et de lui lancer :

- Tu sais j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir… tu veux pas que je le face ?

- Nan aujourd'hui c'est moi…

- …

Je vais donc m'asseoir devant la télévision que j'en profite pour allumer. Le film ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et c'est environ 15 minutes plus tard que j'entends une petite voie gênée dans mon dos…

- Heu… Nii-san… tu ne veux pas venir…

- Pour ?

- Tu le sais très bien !!!

- …

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres et c'est en riant devant la moue boudeuse de mon petit frère que je me rend dans la cuisine et que je fais un diagnostique des dégât… c'est pas possible d'être aussi nul en cuisine… il a du être maudit à la naissance… je ne vois que cela…

- Heu…

- Sa te dit une pizza ?

- Hein ?

- Oui une pizza… bon pour toi j'en commande une Royale et pour moi une aux quatre fromage…

- Heu… Nii-san ? Tu es fâché ?

- Nan bien sur que nan… mais les pizzas sont pour toi !!

- … -_-

Bien sur que oui je suis fâché !! Mes bonnes côtes de bœuf… foutu… complètement carbonisé… et il ose me dire « tu es fâché ? » si je ne l'aimais pas autant je l'aurais fais frire à la poêle… mais bon… je décroche le téléphone et je passe ma commande…

C'est environ 20 minutes plus tard que le livreur sonne à la porte. Sasuke se lève du canapé où il s'était installé… une mine désolée sur le visage… et alla payer le jeune homme.

Nous avons mangé et sommes allé nous coucher… j'adorais quand tu venais te coucher avec moi lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars… tu te blottissais contre moi et t'endormais aussi sec… si seulement tu avais pus continuer à faire des cauchemars…

Le lendemain, c'est une touffe noir dépassant des couvertures que je trouve dans ton lit… il semblerait que tu n'aimes pas la lumière du soleil… bon ok je n'aurais pas du ouvrir les volets aussi violemment mais… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- Raaa Itachi !!!!!

- Oui ? *_Y a pas a dire je m'amuse !!*_

- Pourquoi tu me réveille à, _se tourne vers son réveil_, 10 heures ?

- Car ça fait déjà 10 minutes qu'on devrait être partit !!

- Mais on est Samedi !!!

- On est sensé faire les magasins pour décorer la maison… tu t'en souvient ?

- … O_O

- Visiblement non… bon dépêche toi je t'attend dans la voiture…

- Et mon petit déjeuné ?

- T'avais qu'à te lever à l'heure pour une fois !!

- …

Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers le garage… ma belle Mercedes noir m'attend… ha que je l'aime ma voiture… c'est environ 10 minutes plus tard que la portière côté passager s'ouvre et que je met le moteur en route…

Nous avons passé la journée dans les boutiques du centre ville et avons acheté divers accessoires pour décoré notre grande maison… quoi sa vous étonne ? Et bas oui nous habitons toujours dans la demeure familiale…

Le 25 décembre est dans deux jours. J'ai pris une grande résolution… je vais payer des cours de cuisines à Sasuke… quoi c'est pas une résolution… ha mince je me suis trompé, je vient de vous dire son cadeau de Noël… -_-… nan la grande résolution sera la déclaration de mes sentiments pour mon cher et tendre… Sasuke… j'espère qu'il le prendra bien… après tout il a eu 19 ans cette année… j'ai préféré attendre un an après sa majorité pour lui en parler… il faudra qu'il me dise se qu'il en est… de son côté…

La soirée passa plus ou moins vite. Nous nous somme amusé a décorer toutes la maison… redécouvrant les endroits où nous n'avions plus l'habitude d'aller… tous les ans c'était la même chose mais tous les ans il y avait quelque chose de différents… je ne saurais l'expliquer… peu être la maturité qui retombe de plus en plus en se rappelant nos bons moments passé en famille… ou tout simplement la présence de l'autre…

Nous nous somme couché l'un et l'autre le sourire aux lèvres… cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sasuke rire autant… ses yeux enjoués… son âme d'enfant… tout avait disparu le soir de la mort de nos parents… du moins c'est se que je pensais… tout est réapparut lors de cette soirée…

-------------------------------------

Nous voila la veille de Noël, le 24 décembre, il n'y a pas a dire un sapin illuminé dans le salon sa fait classe, ainsi que le petit chapeau du père Noël sur la tête de mon petit frère…

- Pff… hahaha…

- Raaa Nii-san !!!

- Mais… hahaha… sa te va super bien je t'assure… HahAhAaa…

- Bon si c'est comme sa je l'enlève !!! _Sasuke joigna le geste a la parole._

- … bon ok j'arête de rire mais remet le… si sa te fait plaisir j'en met un aussi…

Nous nous regardons un moment… avant d'exploser de rire. Il n'y a pas à dire ça fait du bien.

Nous passons une très belle soirée, je ne peu m'empêcher de le charrier… il faut dire qu'il répond si facilement aux provocations…

- Itachi…

- Hum ?

- Heu… tient, me tendant un paquet, joyeux noël ! =)

- Merci Sasu !!!

J'ouvre alors le paquet et je découvre…

- Un mini ballet, une éponge, un torchon, une serpillière…

- Hahaha tu devrais voir ta tête…

- Heu… tu veux mourir ?

- Bas quoi c'est vrai !! T'es peut être doué en cuisine mais pour le ménage sa laisse a désiré !! Comment tu feras quand je serais parti ?

- … ? Parti ?

- Heu… je ne te l'avais pas dit… ?

- …, _je réponds d'un signe négatif de la tête._

- Bas… je vais pas vivre toute ma vie ici… et puis tu as été obligé de t'occuper de moi depuis la mort des parents… je ne vais pas t'empêcher de vivre comme tu le souhaite indéfiniment…

- Mais c'est comme ça que je veux vivre !!!!

- Hein ?

- Je veux vivre avec toi !!! _(- Oo : si c'est pas une déclaration je ne m'appelle plus Ookami…_ _- Itachi : heu… mais tu ne t'appelles pas Ookami… __- Oo : Tss se n'est qu'un détail ça)_

Je me lève, fait le tour de la table et me retrouve à côté de mon frère qui me regarde surprit.

Je prend son menton entre mes doigts et avance rapidement mon visage du sien. Sa surprise empire quand il sent mes lèvres posé sur les siennes… il ne bouge pas… j'y crois pas… je l'ai fait… je suis vraiment trop con… maintenant il va me détesté… Je voudrais vraiment m'enfuir… je commence à reculé mon visage du sien et c'est avec surprise que je le sent rattraper mon visage avec ses deux mains et poser, cette fois, ses lèvres sur les miennes, certes maladroitement mais il les pose… Sasuke cherche même à approfondir le baisé… j'entrouvre alors légèrement ma bouche jusque là close…

Il s'empresse de faire entrer sa langue pour le moins aventureuse entre ces dernières et part a la recherche de la mienne… se contacte m'oblige à fermer les yeux… je vois juste avant qu'il en fait autant… qui aurait pus le croire…

On se sépare à contre cœur et il se lève _enfin_ de sa chaise… se regard emplis d'envie… ho combien j'ai espéré le voir se poser sur moi…

Je l'attire contre mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres… je l'oblige à pencher la tête et c'est ensemble que nos chapeau, _ridicule_ il faut le dire, touchent le sol.

Il me force à reculer, je touche quelque chose de dure avec mon pied et d'un coup tombe en arrière pour atterrir sur quelque chose de moelleux… le canapé… je le regarde… raaa se regard supérieur et victorieux qu'il me lance… ce que je hait et aime se regard… on peut dire qu'il le tient de notre père…

Je tend le bras et attrape sa main pour le faire tomber sur moi. Son regard d'abord surprit redevient chaud lorsqu'il sent mes mains se balader dans son dos, sous son tee short… Nos lèvres se rencontre une nouvelle fois pour un échange plus endiablé que précédemment… Je profite de cet échange pour, avec l'aide de mes mains, retirer son maillot…

Je replis mes jambes, prend une poussé et nous fait tomber par terre… je l'aide à se réceptionner sans trop de mal avec mes mains que je prend pour appuis et me retrouve au dessus de lui… cette fois c'est lui qui m'arrache littéralement ma chemise rouge _(- Itachi : Pourquoi rouge ?_ _- Oo : Je sais pas… juste une envie xD)_ qu'il m'enlève précipitamment…

- Tu me devra une chemise… je l'ai acheté hier…

- Je t'en offrirais une pour ton anniversaire…

Il m'attira a lui et m'embrassa passionnément… à la fin de cet échange je descend dans son cou sur lequel je fait quelques suçons sous ses soupires de bien être… Je continu mon chemin pour me retrouver au niveau de l'un de ses boutons de chaires que je mordille légèrement tout en m'amusant avec le deuxième à l'aide de l'une de mes mains …

- Hmmm… Itachiii…

Ses gémissements ainsi que ses murmures me font frissonner… jamais je n'avais entendu une telle voie sortir de la bouche de mon petit frère…

Je me lasse vite de cette parti de son anatomie pour continuer de descendre, léchant chaque partit de son corps… lorsque cette dernière part a la découverte de son nombril je l'entend très clairement pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir tout en frémissant en sentant les doigts défaire sa ceinture avec une lenteur démesuré…

Je croit que je vais un peu trop lentement à son goût car il me pousse légèrement, m'obligent à rompre le contacte entre ma langue et sa peau… C'est précipitamment qu'il enlève lui-même son pantalons commençant par la même action à enlever son caleçon noir tranchant avec le blanc de sa peau devenu humide par mes précédentes caresses…

J'en profite pour moi aussi enlever se qui me reste de vêtements pour les jeter vers ma chemise… en lambeaux…

Il se redresse et vient m'enlacer, ses bras entourant mes épaules et ses jambes entourant la taille, sa bouche rencontre la mienne m'obligent à sortir ma langue de cette dernière pour permettre à Sasuke de débuté un ballet en plein air… je profite de cet échange pour le sérer fortement contre mon torse, nous levant pour m'asseoir sur le canapé…

- Sasu… huuummmm…

- … oui… ?

- Fait moi confiance… d'accort…

- Hummmm…

Je présenta un doigt à l'entré de son intimité que je fit glisser en lui… étrangement je ne le senti pas gêné par se contact… je réfléchi quelque secondes tout en commençant de petits va et vient…

La position assise l'oblige à écarter les cuisses et dilate par la même occasion son anneau de chair… j'insert alors un deuxième membre qui lui, ne passe pas inaperçu vu le tremblement que je sent contre mon torse… je décide de le détendre en commençant de long va et vient avec ma main libre sur son membre en érection…

J'entent ses gémissements, je sent ses mains se balader sur mon corps… je ne peut résister plus longtemps et retire mes doigts pour venir les remplacer par ma verge tendu à son maximum… et le pénètre… doucement… sentent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos… je me retient… putin qu'il est bon… mieux que dans mes rêves… il s'appuya de toutes ses force et mon membre le pénétra dans toute sa longueur… il rejette violemment la tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte après avoir poussé un grand cris…

Je commence alors de lent mouvement du bassin qui le font soupiré d'aise… il se met alors à se déhancher comme un diablotin sortant de sa boite tout en criant… je ne peut empêcher mes cris de se joindre aux siens…

Je l'attrape fortement part les anches et nous retourne pour me coucher entre ses cuisses… et cette fois, c'est moi qui donne de long et fort coup de butoir en lui… je touche plusieurs fois cette douce tache qui le fait hurler et c'est dans un râle de plaisir que je le sent se déverser contre mon torse… quelque coup de bassins plus tard et c'est à mon tour de me liber en lui…

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de me retirer de lui… je le sens m'enlacer tendrement, callant sa tête dans mon cou… caressant mes cheveux libérés de leur prison de tissu par nos ébats…

J'ai tant de fois rêvé de cet instant que j'ai du mal à y croire… j'embrasse ses cheveux, passe mes mains dans son dos… je ne rêve pas… c'est bien lui… Sasuke est belle et bien dans mes bras… Il me sort de mes pensées en me demandant…

- Itachi…

- Hm ?

- Tu ne ma pas encore donné mon cadeau…

- …

- …

- Si tu me lâchais je pourrais peu être allez le chercher…

- … hum hum…

- Sasu…

Il me libéra de son étreinte, je me lève et vais enfiler mon caleçon lui tendant le sien, pour me diriger vers le sapin sous lequel se trouve un paquet de moyenne taille. Je le prend et revient vers lui, je m'assoie tranquillement à ses côtés et lui tend le cadeau… Il le regarde sous tous les angles, cherchant probablement à voir à travers… et le saisi délicatement….

- Tu sais c'est pas une bombe…

- …hum ?!

- Je te ferais jamais sa !!!

- Ouai c'est sa… tu te souvient quand j'avais 8 ans et que tu ma offert une grenade…

- Mais c'était une fausse… et puis sa avait fait enrager maman…

- …

Il ouvre enfin son cadeau et tombe sur… un livre de cuisine et un lot de ticket pour des cours de cuisine… je vous avait prévenu…

- T'as beau m'en vouloir pour les accessoires de ménage mais…

- Mais… mais… si on continue de vivre ensemble bas j'aimerais bien goûter à de la _vrai_ nourriture…

- …

- Sasu…

- Hm ?

- Tu… tu regrettes ?

- Quoi ?

- Bas… se qui c'est passé… se soir…

- …

- …

- Pas vraiment… en faite… j'en avais envie depuis un moment… mais comment dire à son grand frère qu'on est tombé amoureux de lui…

- … ! Ha et dire que j'avais le même problème…

- …

- On n'est vraiment pas doué tous les deux…

- Hèèèèè !!!!

- Bas quoi ? C'est vrai nan ?!

- … oui… c'est pas faut…

Il c'est collé à moi, me serrant la taille le plus fort possible de peur que je ne disparaisse… où, je me le demande… je ne suis pas près de le quitter… maintenant et jamais…

- On reste ensemble…

- Oui…

- Pour toujours ?

- Toujours…

Je me penche vers ses lèvres légèrement étiré par un doux sourire… je m'arrête à quelques centimètre et murmure… juste avant de l'embrasser…

- Joyeux Noël Sasu-chan…

On entendait l'horloge du salon sonner les douze coups de minuit…

**

* * *

**

Voici mon tout premier lemon entre les deux frères Uchiwa…

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Bien ? Pas bien ?**

**J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'ai écrit le tout en 3 heures… **

**Personnellement je trouve que sa va… c'est plutôt pas mal et sa ma fait plaisir de l'écrire ^^**

**C'est juste un petit cadeau de Noël avant le jour J et puis mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire personnel ^^**

**Bas oui 17 ans ça se faite =D**

* * *

- Heeuuu…

- Vuii ?

- Il est où Naru ?

- Je l'ai dit en haut ! Kishimoto-sensei n'a pas voulu me le prêter…

- C'est pour ça que tu ma mit avec mon frère ?

- Bas oui…

- Moi sa me va…

- Ho toi la ferme

- Moi aussi sa me va *bave*

- Onee-san s'il te plaît retient toi !!

- Naaaannn *Bave bave et rebave*

- Dit moi Ookami-san…

- Vuii Itachi-san ?

- Quand est ce que tu en écris un autre ?

- Heu… je sais pas encore… faut que j'écrive le chapitre 8 de L'homme de ma vie… et la star mondiale… pourquoi ?

- Pour que je pose ma candidature…

- Moui pourquoi pas… *se met a réfléchir*

- Yes !!

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite elle serait capable de te tuer dès le premier chapitre…

- Naarruuu-chaaannn * lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse fougueusement *

- Tient le revoilà lui -_-

- Naru-chan tu te rend compte elle ma obligé a te tromper avec… avec…

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je comprend…

- Bon on va les laisser avant qu'ils ne décident de me tuer sur place… * par se cacher derrière sa Onee-san *

- A la prochaine Mina ^^


End file.
